Tino's Adventures of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
is an upcoming Weekenders adventure film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Charlie Bucket (Freddie Highmore) is a kind and loving boy living in poverty with his parents (Noah Taylor and Helena Bonham Carter) and four bedridden grandparents. They all rely on his father for income, employed at a toothpaste factory, responsible for putting the caps on the tubes. However, Mr. Bucket eventually loses his job because the factory replaced him with a machine that puts the caps on the tubes. Down the street is Willy Wonka's (Johnny Depp) chocolate factory, which reopened after industrial espionage forced him into seclusion and sacking his employees. Charlie's Grandpa Joe (David Kelly) worked for Wonka before the termination. Wonka announces a contest whereby children that find Golden Tickets hidden in five Wonka bars will be given a tour of the factory and one a chance to be presented with an unknown grand prize. Four tickets are quickly found: the greedy and gluttonous Augustus Gloop (Philip Wiegratz) from Düsseldorf; the spoiled and rotten Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) from Buckinghamshire; the competitive and boastful Violet Beauregarde (AnnaSophia Robb) from Atlanta; and the arrogant and aggressive Mike Teavee (Jordan Fry) from Denver. Charlie hopes to find a ticket but his chances are small as money is tight, and the best has to be made of his annual birthday present of one Wonka bar and a bar bought by Grandpa Joe's money, both of which yield no tickets. All hope is crushed when the last ticket is apparently claimed in Russia. Charlie, on finding some money in the street, just intends to enjoy one chocolate bar when news breaks that the Russian ticket was fake. Charlie finds the bar he just bought has the last Golden Ticket. Bystanders attempt to separate him from it, only for the shopkeeper (Oscar James) to see that he keeps the ticket and gets back home with it. Grandpa Joe offers to accompany Charlie on the tour, but Charlie explains how he was offered money for the ticket and intends to sell it. Grandpa George (David Morris) reminds Charlie that money is far more common than the tickets, and convinces Charlie to keep it. Upon meeting him on the day of the tour, the visitors find Wonka to be peculiar, lonely and acting odd at the mention of "parents". The tour shows how the fantastical factory operates under the efforts of the short humans called Oompa-Loompas. The other four children succumb to temptation, and end up being caught in the factory workings and have to be safely recovered by the Oompa-Loompas, albeit in worse shape than at the start of the tour: Augustus falls into a river of chocolate and has been sucked up by a pipe before being rescued from the fudge processing center; Violet expands into an oversized blueberry when she tries an experimental piece of chewing gum despite Wonka's warning; Veruca is thrown away as a "bad nut" by trained squirrels down the garbage chute; and Mike is shrunk down to a few inches in height after being the first person transported by Wonka's new television advertising invention. While riding the elevator to the television room, Wonka has flashbacks from his childhood where he remembers that he was forbidden from candy consumption by his father and that he ran away from home and came back to find his home completely gone. Charlie is congratulated as the only remaining child and the winner of the grand prize, Wonka's heir to the factory. Unfortunately, Wonka stipulates that Charlie's family has to stay behind; therefore, Charlie rejects the offer. When Charlie rejects the offer, Willy Wonka flies back to the factory in his great glass elevator leaving a hole in the roof. When the other children leave the factory, Augustus is covered in chocolate, Violet is still blue all over but no longer a blueberry and much more flexible, Veruca and her father are covered in garbage, and Mike is 10 feet tall after being stretched with the "taffy puller". Some days later, Wonka's candies are selling poorly and he comes to associate his unhappiness with the sorry financial state of his company, so he makes an effort to find Charlie who helps him locate his father, Wilbur. Charlie then realizes that Wonka had a troubled relationship with his father. When they visit, it appears that despite his strict avoidance of candy, the dentist has followed Willy's success and they reconcile. Wonka allows Charlie's family to move into the factory while he and Charlie plan new product lines to produce. Trivia *The Human Mane 5, Lincoln, Lincoln's Sisters, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers